What You Make of it All
by Marissa Hilton
Summary: Nora Versachi is like no other Dhampir. She can be stronger and more lethal than any Strigoi. However, this ability has difficulties with it and until she learns how to control it on her own, she will struggle to protect herself and everyone around her. With the help of Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, and her friends, Nora will become as great as she is meant to be. Review! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Nora's Point of View**

Let's say it was another dream forsaken to the dark and a death for the light. It's practically like we live in a parallel universe where dark is light and light is dark. Its extreme. It's so unmistakably dangerous, you cringe at the thought of just the best part. When you deal with death everyday as I do, you learn that death isn't always a...peaceful sight. Could you imagine the problems I face on a daily bases, just with the killing part? Well let's just say that once you've seen a person with their throat ripped out and their body slowly bleeding out, you still haven't seen anything. I once saw one of _them_ slowly and deliberately breaking a young woman's bones until they were just powder. Then they started peeling off her skin and that was before I even decided to learn every form of known fighting. Actually I'm pretty sure that was the reason that I even decided to become a guardian. so that was the beginning of my oh-so depressing life, but remember to expect the unexpected.

"Nora, if you don't get up, you're going to be late to Stan's class! And you know that if you're late again, you'll be suspended!" Melanie, my best friend, fellow novice, and roommate said, shaking me awake. Crap! I'd forgotten about Guardian Alto's class. After the famous Rosemarie Hathaway left this school, all anyone can do is try their best to live up to her amazing combat record. We didn't really have much to live up to school wise. You could probably say that I am this generation's Rose Hathaway. The best reputation to have…maybe not, but who the hell cares. I used to live in fear that one day I'd never wake up and see the beautiful sunrise, but now since I've began school at the academy; I don't have to live in fear anymore.

Melanie, realizing I was awake, started shaking me roughly again. "Okay…okay Mel! I'm awake. What the hell time is it anyway?" I grumbled. "It's 9:00 in the morning…Nora. We have literally like three minutes until class starts. You do remember what will happen if you're late again right? You'll get detention again and then since Petrov doesn't know if detention is getting through to you, she's going to suspend you from training. Considering how much school you've missed out on, you can't afford to miss any more mentoring sessions with Alto. And if you're late to practice, Stan's going to kill you. Why are you still lying there? Come on…get up!" Melanie rambled on again. "Grab my practice clothes, I'll brush my hair and I'll take a shower after practice." I said, jumping out of bed, alert and ready…basic Guardian mode. I ran over to my hair brush and ripped it through my hair. While I was doing that, Melanie pulled out my super tight sports bra and short shorts that I always wore for any class that required physical activity. I will say that my practice clothes weren't the most appropriate clothes but they were easy to move in. I was really hoping that Ethan would be in practice after training. He was my best guy friend and was a total badass. He wasn't quite as badass as say Guardian Hathaway. That's when my training comes in. I have only been at the academy for three months now and Alto says I'm almost surpassing every student in my grade. Though this doesn't really make much sense considering Alto teaches a theory class. Snapping me out of my reverie, Melanie started pushing me towards the door. "GET GOING!" She practically yelled into my ear, before I began sprinting down the hall. Before I figured out that I was a dhampir, I was the star runner on my cross country team at Olensvrick Public High School: Home of the Cobras.

"Sorry, sorry! My alarm clock broke." I said as I walked into the gym. That's when I realized it was way too quite. "Guardian Alto? Stan? Alto? Is anyone here?" I called as I walked around the room. Where the hell is he? "Ha…children…so naïve!" I heard someone say. "Who's there?" I said as I walked over to the supply closet. "I'm your imagination," they said. "Who the hell are you? If you don't fucking tell me by the time I get to the door, I will not rest until I have destroyed every bone-every cell- in your body!" I threatened. "I actually would have been scared if I was behind the door, but of course you're not headed in the right direction." They said. Spinning around as fast as I could, I ran back into the gym to see a tall man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. With him was a smaller, tan-skinned girl with long wavy-almost black, brown hair. Once I had a chance to take in their features, I remembered exactly who they were. They were-without a doubt-the legendary duo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway. May I ask why you are here?" I said, skeptically. "Nora Versachi, we have been asked to come here and try to catch you up on your training. By missing out on nine years of school, you are far, far behind your peers. But to make up for it, I've heard that while at human school, you trained in forms of karate, wrestling, boxing, and quite a few other forms of fighting. Going through your school records I see that you were captain of the cheerleading squad, cross country team, track team, basketball team, volleyball team, softball team, lacrosse team, rugby team, soccer team, and that you were on the football team. It has been brought to my attention that you excelled in ballet, point, jazz, tap, hip hop, contemporary, and you also starred in every single one of your school plays. So it seems that you really don't seem to have much left to be taught. Just to know where you stand in your training, we would like to observe you during your classes," Guardian Belikov said. "OK. That is fine by me. But if you don't mind me asking, who sent you?" I asked. This time it was Rose that answered. "We were sent by none other than Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. You may not know it, but everyone knows who you are. You are known as the girl that came out of nowhere. Where did you live? How did you find out you were a dhampir? How did you not know that you were a dhampir?" I didn't know the answer to that and was taken aback by my fame in the Moroi and dhampir worlds. "Rose. What did I say about the questions? I'm sorry for her. Miss. Versachi, may I ask how old you are?" Dimitri asked, apologizing for Guardian Hathaway. "I am 18. Had I known I was a dhampir, I would have started training a lot sooner. I would have graduated with Guardian Hathaway's class, but the Guardians deemed me unfit for graduation, all the while keeping me hidden from everyone until the moment was right. It seems that they didn't want two Rose Hathaway's in one grade level, which I clearly don't understand because I may have tight gym clothing, but it is just so that I can move easier. It was something I picked up on when I was in gymnastics." I answered. "How many sports have you done?" Rose asked, intrigued. "I lost track after about twenty." I replied. "Why are you so pale?" Rose asked. "Rose!" Dimitri grumbled in disbelief. "Guardian Hathaway, why aren't you so pale?" I challenged. "Nice move, Versachi, very nice!" Rose said. "I know. It wasn't nice though, it was awesome. Just like me." I enthused. Belikov looked between me and Rose and groaned. "What?" Rose and I asked at the same time. "What have I gotten myself into? I have a feeling that you, Miss. Versachi, may be even worse than Rose. Please tell me you have at least an inkling of self-control?" he questioned, looking at me as though he was trying to see through me. It was a bit creepy. "Oh. Guardian Belikov. You may want to pray to whatever god it is that you worship because self-control is my middle name but when someone sneaks up on me or tries to insult me or do anything that will mess with my already fragile state of mind, well let's just say that they better run. I keep knifes in my boots. I actually had a pair of boots designed with a blade that is sharp enough to cut through metal as if it's a piece of paper as the heel. I have also noticed….never mind." I said averting my eyes away from them. When I looked back, I thought I saw both of them visibly gulp. Ha! I frightened two of the most famous Guardians. Before I could say anything, Rose interrupted. "There's something she's not telling us. If there is something you need to tell us, tell us." I couldn't though. It was too personal. But when I saw them both waiting, I cracked. "There is something you guys should about me. Though you may want to sit down because when you're done listening, it may freak you out," I paused, waiting for them to sit down. "OK. So you guys may begin to notice how often my hair changes. I have never dyed my hair. Whenever my hair color changes, it's a way of knowing my mood is starting to become bad. The one you need to watch out for, when my hair is black with blue streaks and my eyes become a pupil less blue, you may want to warn people. The last time my hair was like that was the day my parents died. I can't think straight when my hair is like that. I-I-I…" I trailed off at the end. I couldn't bring myself to finish. I had to turn my head away from them. I know it's weak of me to cry in public but I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. "Nora…are you…OK?" Rose asked. "I'm leaving." I said, as I began to walk out of the room. Before I even made it half way to the door, I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me from leaving. "Nora. Why can't you finish? What's wrong?" Belikov asked. "OK. I almost killed myself. It was last year. I was on a ledge of a thirty story building when they found me. I wasn't even crying. I wanted death. I wanted everyone to miss me. I felt no remorse for feeling that way. All I knew was that if I died, I would get to see my parents in one form or the other." By that point I couldn't contain the sobs anymore. I started sobbing so hard that I couldn't breathe. Rose and Dimitri seemed aghast. "C-can we spar?" I asked, pathetically. "Would that help?" Dimitri asked, concern written on his and Rose's faces. "Yes." I said, regaining my self-control. "OK. Let's do this." Rose said; her voice laced with enthusiasm. She went to punch me and I did a back bend to avoid it. Then I fell to the ground and tried to knock her legs out from under her, but she jumped up. She tried to grab my arm to with-strain me, but I grabbed her arm and flipped her. Dimitri gasped. "You had enough yet?" I asked. "Hell no! I'm just getting started. I can admit it. You're good-really good." Rose said. "Well how about this? First one to be pinned to the floor for three seconds loses?" I proposed. "Sure. Let's start this shit." She said before Dimitri signaled for us to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

We dodged and hit for what seemed like forever. Ten minutes before the end of class, I did a back hand spring, a front hand spring, kicked her legs out from under her, and pinned her to the floor while Dimitri stared with a look of complete fascination and I think I detected a hint of fear in his eyes. "Ha! I win." I beamed. "That was very, very, very impressive. Rose…you lost!" Dimitri stated. "Nora. I wonder if you could beat Dimitri. If you can beat Dimitri, then we would only have to teach you how to use a stake. And if he wins, we know we will have to teach you more combative moves and how to use a stake-with Dimitri's Zen life lessons." Rose said; creating a challenge-a challenge I was dying to win. "You might want to watch your back, Belikov." I warned. "I think you're the one that needs to watch their back." He countered. Before I could even count to three, he began to advance on me. When he sent his fist towards my shoulder, I jumped back, grabbed his fist, twisted his arm, and flipped him. He obviously wasn't expecting me to be so fast. Before he could hit the floor, he twisted so that his feet would land on the ground, and landed with the grace of lion. When he went to kick my feet out from under me, I froze. _Crap! Not this- not now!_ Before anyone could say anything, his legs collided with mine. What stunned me the most was the rate at which I went flying! It was like I was in one place one second, and the next I was on the complete opposite side of the gym. I threw my hand out to catch myself. Before I knew it, I was on my feet, and was being led over to the bleachers. When I froze, my hair must have changed because Rose stared at me in amazement. "I can't believe it! One minute your hair was white with black streaks, the next its brown like mine. You weren't lying." Rose was mesmerized by my hair. Dimitri just stared at me, eyes trying to figure something complex out. "Nora, are you OK?" Rose asked when she noticed I was cradling my hand to my chest. It was the one I caught myself with. Following some kind of procedure, Dimitri began flipping my hand this way and that. "It's fine guys. This is one of the least complexly serious injuries that I've had. I was dead for two weeks. Let's just say that the Otherworld isn't quite as awesome as you think. Why else do you think I began learning how to fight?" I was beginning to ramble. Not a good sign. "What? You've died before?" Dimitri said; astonishment laced in his very notable Russian accent. "They think that's why my hair does what it does." I hated being the skeptical of the public eye. The stares…god they sent shivers down my spine. "That would make a lot of sense." Dimitri pondered that. "What time is it?" I asked, suddenly worried. "It's…oh! Dimitri it's time for her to go to class. Do you want me to observe morning classes?" Rose asked Dimitri. "No. I think I would like to. I am seriously intrigued by this whole hair-mood thing." He mused. "OK. Anyway I think I am going to go find Dr. Olendski and have her…um…check something." She stated before she jogged out of the room. "Go get changed. Now." He insisted. "Hey. Don't tell me what to do. I know where to go." I snapped.

I ran to the locker room and changed into my leather stiletto boots, dark denim mini skirt, black Evanescence tank top, and my signature black leather coat. Did I forget to mention the black stockings that were ripped here and there with a dead floral design? I wonder what the boys would think about today's outfit. When I walked out of the room, I noticed Rose had returned to the gym. When she seen my outfit, she was obviously taken aback by how much I looked like I could just kill someone with the snap of my fingers. It was quite pleasing to scare a legend. Now I knew that I was a large threat to this world. My fashion sense said it all-that I could kick someone's ass as easily as I could walk in these six inch heels. I sauntered out of the gym and headed towards my next class. Walking through the halls was hilarious. The look on everyone's faces as I walked past them was priceless. For the girls it was fear of what they knew I could do to them. For the guys, it was a look of desire that meant they wanted to "see the real me", and of fear that if one were to slip up and mess with me, I would kill them. It probably didn't help that everyone knew that I kept a knife in a thigh holster at the top of my leg, or that my heels had razor sharp edges to them, or that I was the best fighter in my entire class. The last part was pretty bad since I was the only girl in any of my combat pertaining classes. One thing that I did not have in common with Rose was the fact that I also excelled in my studies. Being the top student in everything came with its advantages and disadvantages. I liked the fact that I had pretty much taught myself all that I needed to know, but I hated knowing the answer to all the questions asked. Once at training, Alto made me point where the heart was as if I didn't already know the main functions of the heart, what was protecting it, and that the thing protecting it would make it difficult to drive a stake through. One thing I did not know how to do was use a stake. The Academy wouldn't allow me to use one yet. It probably didn't help that last month when I was having a mental breakdown, I tried to jump off the roof of the school thirty times in a week. I was on the hair just above the worst. Someone had started making fun of how I grew up and I couldn't handle it anymore. That was when I decided I would become the scariest thing in these novice's lives. I trained harder, worked harder, and eventually made it to the top of my class. These people had it so easy. They didn't have to deal with horrendous mood swings, a depressing childhood, a haunting memory of…


	4. Chapter 4

"Nora?" Stan asked, his voice laced with annoyance. "Yeah?" I replied. "Do you know the answer?" "To what?" I questioned. "Do you know the answer to the question?" "What question?" I asked, confused. "A Strigoi attacks you from behind. You have no weapons, and you can't run. What do you do?" he asked. "Well…I would try to subdue them as best as I could and then if there happened to be a window, I would let the sunshine in and allow it to turn the Strigoi into dust. If there wasn't a window, then I would use the shoes that I would be wearing and turn it into a weapon capable of killing just about anything. This would be the best means of doing the job since I would 99.9 percent obviously be wearing these shoes." When I said the last part, I reclined my feet up onto the desk so that everyone would definitely know what the hell shoes I was talking about. When they noticed that the heel was a blade, almost everyone happened to visibly pale. "Well, Nora that would probably work, but what else could you do? Class…would you please care to share with us other theories?" Alto asked. "Actually Alto, may I share?" Dimitri asked. "Go right ahead. I would introduce you but I don't think you'd really need it." Stan replied. "OK. So in a situation such as this, the way to kill the Strigoi would be to snap their neck and twist it until their head and body were no longer intact. As easy as this may sound, apply the knowledge of the amount of strength and energy it would take to do this." Dimitri said, once again, a man has to make me look incompetent in front of a class of my peers. Everyone was in awe at just the knowledge that I had been proven wrong by Dimitri. "Guardian Alto, may I please go to the bathroom." I asked in an attempt to get out of the room and as far away from Dimitri as possible. "Sure. Guardian Belikov, since you're one of her new mentors, would you please escort her out?" he asked. He didn't reply, instead he went over and opened the door and gestured for me to come. I got up, taking my books with me and forced myself not to sprint out the door. Once out in the hall I turned towards him, rage rumbling through my body. "What the hell? Why'd you have to go off and do that? My answer was perfect. I have thought about all possible ways to kill a Strigoi and all the possible situations to do what in! Then you pipe up and make me look like a fucking incompetent fool! God damn it! Do you realize what it is like for people to make fun of you because you're not like them, to laugh when you don't know the answer to a simple question, to make you feel like you do not belong? Well, let me tell you something. The only goddamn reason why they don't anymore is because they're afraid of me. I don't want to be the one that everyone fears but I can't just sit around while they make my already miserable life a living hell!" I was yelling by the time I finished. Before I could help it, everything froze. Not again! This time, my hair was black with gold streaks. No. it was only one stage from the worst. And usually when it turns this color, I…great!

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in my dorm room. "Melanie?" I asked, groggily. "She's not here." Somebody replied. It took me a minute to realize who it was. "Rose? What happened?" I asked. "You passed out in the hallway so Dimitri and I took you to the infirmary. Dr. Olendski told us to just take you to your dorm room and monitor you there. I was worried, so I told Melanie to stay in a guest dorm last night. You slept through the entire day and night. You ready to go to training or do you just want to rest?" she inquired. "Like hell if I'll miss out on a session of practice. The activeness will keep my mind off of things anyway. I've been thinking about the past to much lately. I need to move ahead with my life." I stated. "I'm truly sorry about the things you've gone through. I'd say you have it worse than me, but I have been told by some of my colleagues that you won't talk about what happened before you came here. You know, you can trust me. I have been through more than you could possibly imagine. I watched my friend Mason get killed, I have died twice, I've watched the love of my life slip through my fingers, I have watched as my friends' relationships shrivel up and die, I broke the heart of an amazing man, I murdered Victor Dashkov, I almost killed Dimitri, I was falsely accused of killing Queen Tatiana, and I watched the people around me as their lives began to fall apart because of me. This isn't even the beginning of it. I had my heart ripped in two when Dimitri broke up with me after he was restored from being a Strigoi. You think you've had it hard, you should walk a mile in my shoes." Did Rose realize that she had begun to ramble? "OK! If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone." I could see the answer in her eyes. "I swear that I will not tell anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

"When I was 15 years old, I had a boyfriend named Lucas. When I was with him, it was amazing. At least that's how it was in the beginning. After four months, he began to become abusive. He drank a lot and he was never in a sober state of mind. At the time, I had no idea how bad it was going to get. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't fight very well at the time. I knew how to throw some punches that my father taught me. I was also head-over-heels in love with him. On August 3rd, I headed over to his house. When I walked in the door, there she was. His mother, lying on the floor, bones skin removed, and bones crushed to powder. It was the worst sight I had ever witnessed. He as you may have begun to notice was turned Strigoi. Before I could have a chance to flee, he jumped out of hell knows where and attacked me. When I opened the door to escape and the sunlight hit his skin, he screamed out in pain. Before I had a chance to use the distraction to my advantage, he pulled me back into the house, slammed the door closed and pushed me towards the cellar stairs. I could feel the scream forming in the back of my throat. When I was about to scream, he pushed me down the stairs. Three days later I awoke in a weird room, people surrounding me that I didn't know, and I had a broken femur, four broken ribs, a broken humerus, radius, and ulna. I also broke my clavicle, my left ankle, my left tibia, my left fibula, and it was my left femur that was broke."

"It was after that I began to learn how to fight. I was never going to let anyone do as much damage to me as Lucas had. Even before he was turned Strigoi, he hit me all the time. Once he even broke my left hand." I was on the verge of crying. Rose stared at me, frozen as she contemplated what I had told her. I needed to get ready and with all my emotions flowing through me; I needed to do it now. "Rose…I need to get ready." I said. "OK. Do you mind if I tell Dimitri? I think he should know just in case. I can't keep stuff hidden from him anymore. The last time I did, it almost killed us both. So you don't mind do you?" she asked. "No. Go ahead. I don't mind. I trust him to not tell anyone." I replied. With that, she headed to the door and slipped out.

After I was dressed, I ran to the gym. Set up was what reminded me of a gymnastics set up. Further inspection, I realized that was exactly that. "Why?" I asked aloud, knowing someone would hear me. "We want to see what you can do." Dimitri said as he and Rose walked out of the shadows. "Seriously?! I was hoping to do some combat! By the way, I sort of, um, lied when I said I did gymnastics." I said. A look of disappointment crossed Dimitri's face. "I'm sorry you guys. I only said I did because I wanted to show off. I mean you guys are the legendary duo. I'm sure you thought what I did yesterday was impressive, but I could tell that you and Rose were holding back. You do realize that anyone in this room at their worst would be able to kick the crap out of these jerks. I only act like I am a threat because it's a way to express my hatred of _him_. I know that you're probably wondering who the hell this mysterious guy is, but please, I've already talked about it once today and I would prefer to not talk about it again if that's OK?" I was rambling again…great! "Maybe we should be guest teachers for her next combat class. If anyone in there is able to take down you, we will know that maybe we have more to teach you or that we aren't right for teaching you." Dimitri said. With that, the students for my Combat 101 class walked in and seen me talking with Dimitri and Rose, and they abruptly stopped. Have I mentioned how legendary these two are? "Hey! Take a picture. It will last longer! By the way, it may be in your best interest if you stopped staring." I yelled over my shoulder. Everyone visibly paled when they realized who it was. Ha! Why must the only way to fit in be to force fear upon people. "So…what's on the training agenda today? Kicks…maybe punches?" I asked enthusiastically. "Well Nora…we will be sparring. By "we" I mean me and Rose. You will be sitting out and watching. There is no way that I am going to allow you to practice today after you almost broke your ankle yesterday. By sitting out, I am trying to teach you self-restraint and focus." Belikov commanded. If the words strict instructor would apply to anyone, they would definitely apply to Mr. Anti-social. Without replying in a respective manor, I stalked off to the bleachers.

It was about five to ten minutes before Belikov came over. "Versachi, why aren't you practicing?" he questioned with a slight tilt to his lips which I presumed was supposed to be a smirk. Instead of responding, I did what I did best-sent a flying kick towards his face. But of course, Dimitri-being the ass that he is, he caught it. "Nice attempt Versachi, but I anticipated that. I see that you want to fight. Well come on then. Let's just see how good of a fighter you are. No holding back." He challenged. Well Belikov, this is a challenge I am about to win. "Well Belikov, I hope I don't hurt your poor ego when I kick your ass. So let's fight. You may know some of my moves but do you know all of them? I am afraid not. Good luck; you'll need it." I was testing his control. It didn't falter at all. We started circling each other. As Dimitri waited for me to make the first move, I was doing the same. He, obviously annoyed, attempted to punch me in the face but just like yesterday, I did a back bend. Only this time, I went into a flip, kicking his arm out of the way, and kicking his feet out from under him. He obviously wasn't expecting this because he began to lose his balance and he went down. "Well, well, well…looks like I'm not the only one that was holding back." I was about to help Dimitri up, when everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I was awoken by someone saying my name. Looking around me, I didn't remember how I had gotten to the clinic. "Nora. Oh my god. You're awake! I was so scared. All I saw was your eyes glaze over when you reached your hand to help Dimitri up off of the ground and then your hair turned white and your skin paled and…and…and then you crashed to the ground!" Rose was rambling. Wait…did she really just say what I thought she said? "No…!" I whispered as I let the tears fall. The last time this happened was when Lucas had found me again. Whenever he is near, this happens. It was like an alarm system that my body has developed. "Nora? What's wrong?" Rose obviously didn't know what to say or do. "Lucas." was all I said before I blacked out again.

This time I was awoken by a bright light that was being emitted through the glass windows. "Dimitri? Rose? Mel? Is anyone there? Can you tell me where I am?" No one was there…or so I'd thought.

 **Rose's Point of View**

I was just about to go back into Nora's room after talking to Dr. Olendski when I heard a blood-curdling scream. Knowing that it must have come from Nora, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the door of her room. But as I was about to open the door, there was a problem; the door was locked. "Nora! Please open the door." I pleaded, yet got no answer. "Nora! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed. I was scared; Nora was still screaming. Before I could do anything, my phone went off. "Guardian Hathaway." I said as I answered it. "Rose. It's Alberta. There's a situation. A Strigoi attack on campus; we need all the help that we can get." Alberta hastily spat into the phone. "Alberta, I can't really right now. Something is seriously up with Nora. I can't get into her infirmary room." I relayed. "What the hell do you mean you can't get into her room?" Alberta yelled. "The door is locked," I paused when Nora screamed out again. Before I could continue, Alberta let out a line of curse words that would have impressed a sailor. "Rose! What the fuck is going on with her? You and Dimitri were specifically told to not let anything happen to her. You need to get the damn door unlocked and get her the fucking hell out of there." She was screaming now; the concern for Nora's life a high priority. She let out another scream. I sent a flying kick into the handle, jostling the lock. I then pried the door open and rushed into the room only to find a disturbing sight.

 **Nora's Point of View**

I looked over to the windows where a breeze was blowing the curtains into the room. But that wasn't what had alarmed me. What alarmed me was the figure in the shadows. As I was about to walk over and turn the lights on, the figure shoved me into the wall. That was when I let out a blood-curdling scream. That was when I heard Rose on the other side of the door, trying to get in. "Nora! Please open the door." She pleaded. She tried turning the knob, but the door was locked. "Nora! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she screamed. I couldn't answer her though because the figure grabbed my waist and jabbed a sharp nail into my ribs; I screamed out in pain. I slowly felt my hair changing to its worst. Before this creature could do anything else to me, I grabbed its hand and flipped it. Before it hit the floor, I grabbed its neck and twisted the head until it became detached. At that moment, Rose burst through the door. When she walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell just happened?" she asked. My life was in shreds at the moment. As I looked at the figure, I noticed that it was Lucas. It was him; it was the man I had ran from for a long time. "Nora!? Hey... don't cry! What's wrong and what just happened here?" Rose voice was laced with concern and curiosity. I still can't believe I just killed Lucas, a Strigoi, with my bare hands. How can that even be physically possible? "T-that was L-Lucas. I-I k-killed him with m-my bare h-hands. I-I didn't even know that I could do that. I-I am a monster. Rose, please help me! I can't be around this anymore. The pain is just too much. I cannot be around these people. If I can kill a Strigoi with my bare hands, then what could I do to a dhampir?" I was on the verge of hysteria! The pain I was feeling was unbearable, but instead of my hair change like it used to, I just ran into Rose's arms and cried. Rose hugged me tight, providing me with the comfort I needed. I tried so hard to stop the sobs that were racking through my body, but it just wouldn't work. "Nora. You saved the entire school from being destroyed by this one Strigoi. Dimitri and I are very proud of you. Hell your skill level is higher than mine; it scares me. But damned girl! You can sure kick some ass! If Zecklos was here, you could kick his ass." Rose must have had sugar in her coffee because she was really hyper. "What's got your head all crazed?" I asked, just a bit confused. "Well maybe it's because you just killed a Strigoi with your bare hands and I may or may not have put a half a cup of sugar into my coffee this morning. Do you feel like you have so much adrenalin that you could just climb a wall a million times and have a lot of energy? Oh my god, Nora! You have really pretty hair. It is like soooo pretty! Oh my gosh…is that the trix bunny on my hand? Ooooohhhhh…I wish that Dimitri was here. I miss him. Isn't he amazing? He is my one and only love. He is my rock." She was rambling now. During her ramble, Dimitri came walking in with my BGF (best guy friend) Ethan Black. He has short black hair, blue eyes that are piercing and amazing, had an amazing athletic build, and he was around 6'4". "Ethan!" I screamed as I launched myself into his awaiting arms. "Hey…who is this? How old is he? Does he know about the-you-know-what? Wow! Look at my hand; it is so cool! Whoa!" Rose was at it again. "Dimitri! Where have you been? Where is your duster? Hey, you will never believe what Nora just did. But I'll tell you when we are alone. Shhh! You are gonna wake up the frogs and the butterflies." And to think that people thought I was the weird one! "Rose, how much sugar and caffeine have you had today?" Dimitri had a look of bewilderment etched on his face. "I just had a teeny tiny 3 lbs. bag of sour patch kids and four cups of coffee. So yeah, I have not had that much sugar."

"What on the planet of all things holy is she doing?" I looked over and Rose was doing a hand stand and singing the Mickey Mouse clubhouse theme song. "Ok. I think it is time to get her to bed. When I come back, you will tell me what she is ranting about." Dimitri commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

*** **THREE HOURS LATER*****

My eyes were feeling heavy as the clock ticked towards midnight. Damn! What the hell was taking him so long? _Bang, bang, bang!_ "Hold your horses!" God, how did Rose put up with this man for so long? I opened the door to reveal…A DIMITRI! "We really need to keep her away from sugar. She decided she was going to become a sloth and treat me like a tree." I looked at his back and there was Rose. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously asleep. "Could you please help me get her off of my back please…?" Dimitri asked. I just shook my head and walked behind him and yanked Rose off of his back. "Now was that so difficult?" I teased. I was about to go into my room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Ethan. There he was, standing with his 6'4" frame and athletic build. "ETHAN!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug that could kill the strongest of humans. "Uhhh…can't…breath!" He was making weird sounds in the back of his throat, so I released my hold on him. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" I questioned Ethan. "Guardian Belikov came and found me. He said something about you killing a Strigoi with your bare hands and that you are sort of kind of extremely confused. So I thought that maybe if I came to you then I could comfort you." He said in a rush, a light blush creeping up on to his cheeks. "Dimitri, do think that maybe we could talk tomorrow? I would really like to talk to Ethan alone, please?" I was practically pleading with him. He nodded his head yes, picked up Rose, and left. "Eth, can I please just have a hug right now?" With that question, he obliged willingly.

 *****THE NEXT MORNING*****

We had stayed up all night, just talking, and must have fallen asleep on my floor around 2:30 a.m. I was, of course, late to practice.

"Since you were late, you will not be fighting today but running 26 laps around the track." Rose instructed. Yes, Rose, the girl that was extremely hyper the day before. As of now, she seemed extremely tired, deflated, and calm. I ran to the locker rooms and changed into my practice clothes.

Once I was out on the track, I began the 26 laps around the track, knowing I would be feeling it the next day. There seemed to be more people out here than usual, and most either glared at me, smiled at me, or just glanced my way with a look of confusion etched on their faces. I was on my 15th lap when I spotted Ethan jogging my way. "What is this I've been hearing about someone running incessantly? Nora, what did you do to make Belikov punish you with laps?" He asked as he neared the outside of the track. "Hathaway is making me run 26 laps because I was late to practice. And yes I know. It is strange that she would give me laps just because I was late when she used to completely skip her practices." I responded quickly, my attention remaining on the track. I guess you could say at that moment I had a one track mind, pun intended. "Versachi. When will you ever learn to be on time to your classes? And just because Alto is no longer your mentor, doesn't mean you won't get into trouble for being late to practice. Oh and I also have some great news. Since I have a free period this period every day, Belikov and Hathaway decided that I could help with your training." He said smugly. He had no idea how happy that made me. I was ecstatic, elated, and happy beyond belief. I had been stuck in a solo practice all year, now I would have someone who was my own age and in my own grade to practice with.

Remember when I said that I was almost the top of my class? Well the reason why I wasn't the top of my class was because Ethan took the top place and Melanie took the second to top place. I still had a lot to learn yet I knew more in certain aspects than my peers did. For instance, I knew what it was like to have a power that no one else did. I also knew what it was like to kill something with my bare hands. I was also able to learn things at a faster rate.

"That is so awesome. Eeeep! You have no idea how happy I am. Seriously, thanks for taking the opportunity." I squealed. However he took my statement, oh well, hopefully he can finally see that I like him. Oblivious idiot! "No problem, Versachi. You should know by now that I do anything I can to get away from having nothing to do." He shrugged.


End file.
